


be my mirror, my sword and shield; my missionaries in a foreign field

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Rachel Jack & Ashley Too, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jika dulu, ada orang yang berkata, Jack Goggins akan duduk di sebelah Ashley O dan mengobrol dengannya, maka Jack akan melakukan dua hal: 1.) menyentil kepala siapapun yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal itu dan 2.) tertawa keras sampai perutnya sakit.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori ekstra.]





	be my mirror, my sword and shield; my missionaries in a foreign field

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * "Rachel, Jack and Ashley Too" merupakan episode ketiga dari musim kelima serial antologi Netflix, Black Mirror. Episode ini ditulis oleh Charlie Brooker dan disutradarai oleh Anne Sewitsky.
> 
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari petikan lirik dari lagu Viva La Vida, merupakan bagian dari album Viva La Vida (2008) yang dipopulerkan oleh Coldplay. Lagu ini ditulis oleh Berryman Guy Rupert dan Buckland Jonathan Mark.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori ekstra.
> 
> 

> 
>  

 

Jika dulu, ada orang yang berkata, Jack Goggins akan duduk di sebelah Ashley O dan mengobrol dengannya, maka Jack akan melakukan dua hal: 1.) menyentil kepala siapapun yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal itu dan 2.) tertawa keras sampai perutnya sakit. Jack bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa Ashley O. Rachel-lah yang selalu bilang, "Oh ya Tuhan! Aku fans beratnya!" tiap kali nama si bintang pop itu disebut. Jadi, siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa Jack akan duduk dengan Ashley, mereka harus mengecek dengan siapa mereka berbicara, karena _halo?_ Kalian salah orang.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Jack mengerjap. Sejenak, lupa dimana pikiran dan raganya berada. Ketika, dua hal itu tampak tidak bersinergi, mulut Jack akan mengambil keputusan dan langsung berbicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Kau dan aku dulu," katanya. Perlu dua detik bagi Jack untuk menyadari bagaimana jawabannya itu terdengar. Matanya membulat. "Maksudku–"

Ashley hanya tertawa. "Ya, ya. Rachel sudah cerita. Kau benci aku dan semua persona palsu-ku."

Jack meringis. "Kau kelihatan seperti versi nyata dari operasi plastik kepribadian. Kau harus akui, itu menyeramkan."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Jack sangat mencintai musik dan ia menyukai setiap detik yang dihabiskan untuk berada di panggung. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia begitu ingin didengar orang, begitu ingin mendengar apresiasi penonton, atas apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Tampil bersama Ashley setiap akhir pekan adalah hal yang terbaik pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Tentu saja, saat-saat setelah tampil seperti ini juga lambat-laun menjadi favoritnya juga. Mereka akan ngobrol dengan Rachel and Ayah. Rachel dengan segala euforia _oh-ya-Tuhan-kalian-keren-sekali_ , Ayah dengan keluhannya tentang bagaimana tidak ada yang menghargai perangkap tikus modern yang sudah ia ciptakan, dan–oh! Ashley Too, jangan lupakan si bajingan kecil yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lebih sering dari seorang pelaut bermulut kotor. Ashley Too sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa _persetan, aku tidak akan menyensor diriku sendiri, kalian yang tidak suka bisa pergi ke neraka!_ dan semua orang hanya bisa menunggu Ashley Too kehabisan daya agar ia bisa tahu sedikit sopan santun.

Ada juga saat-saat dimana Rachel memonopoli Ashley. Jack harus mengakui kalau adiknya adalah fans yang sangat loyal. Banyak bekas fans Ashley yang sekarang malah berbalik mengecam dan menghina musik baru Ashley. Tapi, Rachel masih mengagumi idolanya, seolah tidak ada yang berubah.

Di lain waktu, hanya ada Jack dan Ashley. Berdua, jauh dari keramaian. Membicarakan apapun. Atau tidak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka akan diam-diam merokok atau minum bir atau malah hanya duduk-duduk menikmati udara dan pemandangan malam di atap pub, tempat mereka tampil.

Seperti sekarang.

"Tapi, serius," Ashley menyesap minumannya, kali ini bukan bir tapi segelas bourbon. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu, Jack?"

Jack mengedikkan bahu. "Omong kosong, dan kebanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Kadang aku memikirkannya sekaligus, dan semua itu terbelit di sini," Jack menunjuk keningnya. "membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku tahu rasanya," sahut Ashley, meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang. "Bibiku malah mencoba menarik untung dari semua 'omong kosong' di kepalaku."

Jack meraih gelas Ashley. "Membuatmu bersyukur, dia dipenjara sekarang, eh?"

Sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara. Jack dan Ashley tahu bahwa kesunyian di antara mereka tidak pernah tidak nyaman. Mereka bisa duduk berdua, tanpa bicara. Hanya melihat langit dan suasana malam kota. Musik dan keheningan adalah dua bahasa yang mereka kuasai dengan baik.

"Aku sering memikirkannya, kau tahu."

Jack menoleh, Ashley masih menatap ke kejauhan. "Bagaimana aku mungkin akan terjebak dengan bibiku selamanya, jika semua ini tidak terjadi. Koma, terbelenggu di tempat tidur, dan dia masih mendulang emas dari otakku. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun sampai kapanpun." Ia tertawa, tapi tawanya terdengar hampa. "Membuatku takut setengah mati."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan Rachel dalam banyak hal, kau tahu." Jack membuka suara. "Kami bertengkar sepanjang waktu, tentang apapun. Selera musik, rasa es krim, menu makan malam. Bahkan dia tidak bicara padaku sampai beberapa bulan saat aku bilang aku membuang Ashley Too miliknya."

"Kau membuang Ashley Too?" Ashley mengangkat alis.

Jack sama sekali tidak nampak bersalah. "Dengar, dia menyeramkan, oke? Aku terus berpikir dia bakal jadi jahat dan mempengaruhi Rachel, makanya kusimpan dia di loteng."

"Jadi, kau tidak membuangnya?"

"Itu mainan yang harganya ratusan dollar, mana mungkin aku membuangnya," dengus Jack. "Lupakan itu. Intinya, Ash, aku mungkin tidak setuju dengan Rachel dalam banyak hal, tapi kami sepakat bahwa kau pantas diselamatkan."

Ashley membuka mulut, tapi Jack meng-hush-nya. "Kau layak diselamatkan dan kami senang, kamilah yang melakukan hal itu. _Aku_ senang kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak kau dapatkan.

"Ashley O? Aku tidak kenal dia." Ashley mendengus, menahan tawa. "Oke, aku _tahu_ siapa dia. Sungguh aku benci goyangan pinggul dan rambut merah mudanya. Maksudku, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Boneka barbie? Ew."

"Hei–"

"Tapi, _Ashley Fucking O_? Bangun dari koma, membongkar skema licik dari manajer garis miring bibi brengseknya, lalu banting setir jadi musisi di pub? Menjadi dirinya sendiri? Legendaris."

"Jack–"

"Yang terpenting, kau di sini, Ash. Bersama kami, bersama _ku._ " Jack menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Aku senang, aku menjadi bagian dari semua ini. Aku senang, kami menyelamatkanmu dan kau bisa ada di sini sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihat kemungkinan lainnya."

" _Fuck._ "

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ashley, karena detik berikutnya, ia terlalu sibuk mencium Jack, membuat dirinya terbaring di atap beton. Ketika mereka terpisah sebentar untuk mengambil napas, Jack membuka mata dan melihat Ashley duduk di pangkuannya. Rambut gadis itu berantakan, bibirnya memerah. Namun, kedua matanya berkilau. Ada jejak air mata di sana. Jack mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap jejak itu. Melihat Ashley menangis, membuat Jack tercekat.

"Sejak kapan kau ingin menciumku?" tanyanya, mencoba meringankan suasana.

"Sejak kau memukul Munk untuk menyelamatkanku." Ashley tertawa serak. "Aku mungkin sedang histeris waktu itu, tapi ya Tuhan, kau seksi sekali."

Jack tertawa, menempatkan tangan di tengkuk gadis di pangkuannya. "Seksi, huh?"

Ashley mengangguk, kembali mendekatkan wajah. "Sangat seksi."

Samar-samar, mereka bisa mendengar suara dari pub. Lagu _Me, I'm Not_ yang dimainkan siapapun yang tengah tampil, terbawa hingga ke atas atap. Dan ini faktanya. Mereka mengenal lagu itu. Mereka berdua menyukainya. Namun, terlalu sibuk melakukan hal lain, alunan musik itu hanya berakhir menjadi latar belakang di dunia kecil mereka saat ini. Karena serupa hening dan musik, Ashley dan Jack ternyata juga berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama dalam hal perasaan.

Bibir merasai bibir. Tangan merasai tangan. Sentuhan demi sentuhan.

Jika seseorang berkata, Ashley Ortiz akan duduk di pangkuan Jack Goggins dan mencium dirinya dengan penuh semangat, maka Jack akan menyelipkan lima dollar di tangan orang itu dan mengamini pernyataan itu.

Karena, _hal ini?_ Jack akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa merasakan momen ini. Lagi dan lagi. Untuk selamanya.

 _Kuharap Rachel tidak kaget,_ pikir Jack untuk yang terakhir kali sampai otaknya terfokus sepenuhnya untuk melakukan hal yang lain.

 

 

 

 

 

_"YA.TUHAN. SELAMA INI KAKAKKU PACARAN DENGAN ASHLEY!?"_

_"Sialan, pergi dari sini, Rachel!"_

 

• **fin •**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
>
>> Lagu _Me, I'm Not_ yang dimaksudkan adalah lagu Nine Inch Nails. Kalian bisa menyimak lirik lagunya [di sini](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nineinchnails/meimnot.html).
> 
>  
> 
> Saya masih catching up sama Black Mirror, tapi karena sangat amat ingin melihat Andrew Scott, saya putuskan nonton sisen lima dulu (btw, saya baru kelar sisen satu-tiga). Taunya selain seneng karena sisen ini banyak aktor kesayangan, saya jatuh cinta sama episode ini dan mau enggak mau muncul ide buat nulis. Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfiksi wlw dan saya cukup senang dengan jadinya :'))
> 
> Judul fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari usulan **Mim Hidayah** , yang berkomentar di postingan fesbuk saya. Yang dia usulkan adalah memakai judul _When I Ruled The World_ , dari lirik lagu Viva La Vida milik Coldplay. Tapi setelah saya cari liriknya, saya lebih suka lirik yg ini, lebih fitting. Regardless, thank you for the suggestion, Mim :D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, komentar dan kudos akan sangat mencerahkan hari ♥
> 
>  


End file.
